


all you need is love

by sleepoverwork



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo '19 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Brotp, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Avengers (2012), Team Bonding, Touch-Starved, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: Natasha Romanoff and James Buchanan Barnes we're made from similar circumstances to be the best weapons they could be.They got out of that lifestyle for a reason.They have a long history together, an old one, and they're worn and drained from it.So if they wanna snuggle and enjoy each other's company without it being a British Royal Marriage in the making, they've fucking earned it.BBB B-1 Natasha RomanoffLadies N-4 Napping together
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, they're all good bros y'all
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo '19 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	all you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. I honestly had so much for this and I hope one day to dive into the platonic relationships between Avengers. As usual, all my love to the Winteriron Server, you guys are the jam and butter to my bread.

James and Natasha didn’t think much of it when they stumbled half asleep into the kitchen together.

“Geez, guys really,” Steve said in a huff, covering his eyes, red simultaneously spreading down his neck and up his ears.

James and Natasha both stop in the doorway to the kitchen and look down at themselves. James has a loose hot pink shirt with “Let’s Stark about it” in block letters and his space boxers that had a supernova over his junk and a black hole on his trunk. James looked over to Nat, who was wearing a black sports bra and black briefs. They looked at each other for a moment, obviously confused and then to Steve who was sinking into the couch getting redder by the second.

Tony is snickering over a bowl of cereal and sending them very unsubtle winks while Sam stands on the other side of the counter, sipping away at his coffee, mumbling to himself as he types on his phone, ignoring them all.

Right when James opens his mouth to ask Steve why the freakout, Clint comes barreling behind him and Nat wearing a long purple shirt with a large obnoxious sequin bullseye. 

“Oh nice, afternoon break for coffee?” 

Nat’s raises a single brow at him before carefully looking around at everyone.

“What exactly do you guys think is going on?”

James, not known for his quick thought process abilities before coffee, is still mouthing ‘what the fuck’ to himself.

Clint blinks back at them before taking a sip of coffee, Sam finally rasies his head to give Nat the most deadpan ‘do I look that dumb’ look ever, Tony starts full-on-belly-laugh cracking up, and Steve stops hiding behind his hands.

After a moment they all start speaking at the same time.

“We’re all really happy-”

“-you guys are fucking finally-”

“-pretty cute couple-”

“-appreciate if you would tone it down-”

Natasha, who had caught on long before, is rubbing her hand over her face cringing at the idiocy of this all.

Soaking up the conversation, James’s facial expression went through the five stages of grief.

“We’re not dating each other. We’re friends,” Natasha says, already half-resigned on the subject.

“You guys are always touching, you guys hold hands half the time,” Steve shouts, throwing his hands up.

“Steven,” Nat’s voice is patience and careful. “We are two assassins who haven’t had normal human contact for a majority of our lives. We’re touch starved.”

“Okay but, Nat you came out of his room last week with with nothing but a robe,” Tony exclaims.

“I washed her hair because I was feeling useless and she felt disgusting,” James counters just as easily. “Why would anyone wear clothes after a bath if you don’t need to?”

“I mean the other day you sent me a snapchat of you naked… in bed with Barnes’ metal hand,” Clint offered hesitantly.

“Clint. I sent you a picture of James massaging my shoulders. I captioned it ‘I apparently hold all my tension in my shoulders’ and hashtagged ‘sovietbesties’.” Nat wasn’t impressed by this idiocy. “You and I give each other massages all the time?”

“Okay so maybe I might have jumped the gun a bit, but in my defense I’m an idiot and you love me very much?”

“Man, this is hardly the weirdest thing we’ve ran across,” Sam breaks his silence, cutting into Clint’s backtracking. “You’re both adults, you’re in a happy and healthy relationship? You guys chill with the relationship you have? Great. Good. I apologize for my assumption. ”

Sam pauses after a sip of coffee and continues dryly, “By the way, you both are unfairly attractive, but if I have to walk into the common room with you guys naked again, for any reason, I’m going to kill both of you and then myself.”

Natasha catches James’s eyes and rolls hers, mouthing ‘drama queen’. He darts his left hand out to mess up her hair and makes his escape towards the coffee machine before she can retaliate, ignoring the wide range of looks, or in Sam’s case, head-shakes, the rest of them are sending his way.

Later, when the team is all gathering for movie night Natasha goes to snuggle with James in their usual corner of the massive L-shaped couch, she finds him with a lapful of Tony. Specifically a half-asleep Tony getting head scratches by Clint who is barely visible between the couch cushions and under James. Nat can’t even lay on Tony, because Steve is lying with his face smushed into Tony’s stomach. Even Sam is on the floor in front of them all, leaning back on James’s shins.

She clears her throat to grab everyone’s attention.

“Hey ‘Tasha!” Clint chirps.

“You can slum it with me on the floor Nat,” Sam says, grinning like he’s the Cheshire cat.

Tony doesn’t even open his eyes and Steve only spares her a glance, goes bright red, and shoves his face right back into Tony’s stomach.

The worst is James wiggles his flesh hand at her, smiling shier than she’s seen, obviously pleased with the arrangement.

Sighing, Natasha plops, popcorn and all, on the couch just out of reach of them and puts her feet on Sam’s shoulder under he laughs and gets up to curl up with her on the couch.

Thor shows up twelve minutes into the second Jurassic Park and immediately lays his body on top of everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha: I just want one day without fuckery.  
> Avengers: So when are you and James getting married?  
> Natasha: *pterodactyl screeches* 
> 
> Alternatively...
> 
> James: I just want three things in my life. Coffee, Pancakes, and-  
> Steve: Natasha.  
> James: ...  
> James: I just want **four** things in my life. Coffee, Pancakes, to nap until I'm dead, and to erase the last 10 seconds of existing.


End file.
